The apparatuses and methods disclosed pertain to the field of containers, such as a wallet for storing and carrying items. Wallets are often used to carry items in one's pocket throughout day-to-day activities. Typically, wallets include one or more compartments used to separate and organize items, such as credit cards and other cards, within the wallet. Wallets may comprise multiple layers of material such as leather for example. The multiple layers of material of such wallets may have the same height and width and align along the bottom, side, and top of the wallet. The aligning multiple layers of material define respective edges along the bottom, sides, and top of the wallet. Along one of the edges there is generally an opening providing access to one or more of the compartments, by which items may be inserted and removed from the wallet.
Because the layers of material that define the edge having the opening generally align with each other, it can be difficult to access the one or more compartments of the wallet, whether by squeezing the wallet or by pulling apart the layers of material. This can make it difficult to quickly and easily insert or remove items such as credit cards or other cards.
Also, with such wallets, as mentioned there is an opening for each compartment along one edge. The compartments thereof are sealed along the other edges to effectively retain items within the compartments. In this configuration, items such as cards are generally accessed for removal from the wallet from a single location, which is through the opening along the edge having the opening. Because wallets often contain multiple items and all are generally accessible from only a single location, it can be difficult to easily access the desired item when attempting to remove it from the wallet. This can be compounded because the compartments typically have a compact configuration, which may aid in retaining items within the wallet, but may cause the items to bind within the compartments further impeding the easy removal of items.
While a variety of carrying apparatus such as wallets and others have been made and used, it is believed that no one prior to the inventor(s) has made or used an invention as described herein.
The drawings are not intended to be limiting in any way, and it is contemplated that various embodiments of the invention may be carried out in a variety of other ways, including those not necessarily depicted in the drawings. The accompanying drawings incorporated in and forming a part of the specification illustrate several aspects of the present invention, and together with the description serve to explain the principles of the invention; it being understood, however, that this invention is not limited to the precise arrangements shown.